


Arrogance

by satansfavoriteghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteghoul/pseuds/satansfavoriteghoul
Summary: The Cardinal shows off and reader shows him his place.





	Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fics but Ghost did this to me so... hope y’all enjoy (I’ve posted this on tumblr if it looks familiar)

In the dark, you shuffle quietly down the empty halls of the church. It’s late and everyone has gone to sleep. Your thoughts race, replaying the incident over in your head. Earlier in the day, the Cardinal caught you not paying attention to his rantings in a meeting with other high ranking church officials-you didn’t want to admit it but you were distracted by the way he moved in those ridiculous tight pants- and he made you kneel to kiss his ring in a dramatic and arrogant display, claiming he does not receive enough respect from the clergy in his new position. The whole time his eyes betrayed his lust for you along with something else. As you leave the meeting, you feel a gloved hand grab you by the wrist. It’s the cardinal. He whispers in your ear, promises of the sins he’d like to commit with you should you meet him later tonight.

You approach his study, raising your hand to knock. You need to have a talk with him. Your knock is met by a muffled, distracted sounding “come in.” You lock the door behind you as you enter, “hello Copia” you say, approaching his desk as he begins to stand. “That’s cardinal co-“ you interrupt him, circling his desk and shoving him back into his chair. You place a smothering hand over his mouth, muffling him as he asks “what is the meaning of this?” into your palm. “I was thinking about this afternoon’s meeting, Cardinal. The way you show off in front of Papa Nil and the others really is pathetic, you know?” He grumbles something unintelligible into your hand in protest but you can see a slight bulge starting to form in his tight pants already. This filthy little man gets off on this kinda thing, huh? With your free hand you forcefully palm his crotch, “you know you’re pathetic, don’t you cardinal?” You remove your hand from his mouth, awaiting a response; he just stares up at you with hooded eyes, mouth slightly agape, breathing heavily. You grab his jaw, “answer me, copia.” He stares up at you, whimpering slightly at your show of dominance, and you feel a twitch from his hardening erection under your hand. “I expect you to answer me when spoken to. Get up.” He stands up facing his desk; “bend over, Cardinal.” He leans over the desk, resting on his elbows. You lift the tails of his jacket and forcefully yank down his slacks, exposing his bare ass to you. “Stay there,” you say, shoving his head down against the desk. Your eyes gaze over his study, looking for something in particular. There. You see his cane propped against the armchair in the corner. Taking the cane, you approach the cardinal in his compromised position. “I didn’t like that little display of yours earlier today.. I think you need to learn your true place here,” the cardinal shivers as you graze the tip of the cane down the side of his thigh, “would you like that?” Finding himself ashamed, but aroused by your treatment, the Cardinal slowly whispers “yes... please” against the desk. Your hand gently rubs his bare ass before raising and landing again with a harsh slap that rings through the small study. “I’ll need you to speak up, cardinal.” His face turning red, he speaks up again-clearly this time- “yes please.” You pick up his cane, bringing it to rest against his upper thighs. Slowly at first you begin delivering blows with his cane to the tender flesh of his ass and thighs- surprisingly toned. As you pick up the pace, the Cardinal lets out a needy moan, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He grinds his erection against the edge of his desk, trying to pleasure himself. “You love this, don’t you? You know you’re a pitiful excuse for a cardinal. And to think, you’ve stooped so low as to stand bent over your desk, exposed to me like this...” He’s moaning openly now, a needful, whining sound; as the cane meets his ass in a final hard smack. “...and to be so turned on by your own humiliation.”

You grab him roughly by his hair, bringing him to stand, then gently rub a thumb against his tear stained cheek, looking into his lust filled eyes. “You’re doing so well copia... submission suits you,” you slap his cheek “but I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, have you?” You bring him to stand against the wall behind his desk and begin to unbutton his jacket and loosen his tie. You unbutton his shirt, exposing his slightly pudgy stomach; erection standing up against it, already shining with precum. As you slide his remaining clothes from his shoulders, he attempts to reach out and wrap his arms around you, pressing his lips to yours. You return the kiss, bringing the cane up to rest across his shoulders behind his neck. Breaking from the kiss, you guide his hands to rest upon the cane and secure them with his discarded tie and belt- fashioning his own cane into a makeshift spreader bar. As you admire him, standing there tied up and flushed with arousal, his cock straining against his belly; you get an idea. Rummaging through his desk you finally find his stash of eyeliner. With the pencil, you write the words “Filthy Rat” across the man’s chest. He whines, enjoying the humiliation but needing something more. You wrap a hand around his dick and begin stroking, whispering into his ear “how could they choose you of all people to be III’s successor, copia? You’re just a conniving little rat. You’ll never be like the Papas before you...” the cardinal is groaning and whimpering, eyes held shut, pulling against his restraints. “...That’s why you had them killed” sending him over the edge, he cums, splattering your hand and his own stomach. You untie him, leaving him to sink down against the wall, panting. You walk over to his desk, sitting in his chair. Without wiping your hand, you take his ring off his desk and slide it onto your own finger, as he watches wide eyed. You spread your legs, leaving your hand to rest on your crotch. “Crawl to me, copia.” He slowly slinks across the floor to stop between your legs gazing up at you. “Kiss it, Rat.” He leans down to kiss the ring, mismatched eyes never leaving yours. You entwine your other hand in his hair as he slowly and carefully licks his cum from your fingers. As he finishes cleaning your hand, you gently stroke his hair, “you’ve been so good tonight, little rat.. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” 


End file.
